Fire in My Hands
by chemm80
Summary: Sam knows that girls do that in theory...Sam/Jess


The title is from Lucky Man by The Verve. Lyrics are at the end.

It's only Tuesday night and Sam's already exhausted and wishing for the weekend, not that he'll get much of a break then, either. So yeah, maybe taking eighteen hours this semester wasn't such a stellar idea, but he'd like to get through school some time before he's old and gray and it's too late to drop anything now, so…Sam looks from his notes to his laptop screen, blinking to clear his tired eyes. He sighs and wipes his hand across his face.

The sound of Jess' voice from the next room flows over Sam then, soothing him, and he smiles. He's beyond glad they moved in together. Jess doesn't have to actually do anything to make him happy; her presence is all it takes.

From the sound of it, she's on the phone with Ashley or Lindsey or Courtney or somebody—Jess has a lot of girlfriends and Sam can never keep them all straight—but then his ear catches something different, a teasing lilt to her voice that he's learned to associate with sex. His dick twitches in Pavlovian response, and he listens a little harder.

"Tiffany…what are you doing?" Jess asks.

Okay, so Sam was completely off on the friend's name, no surprise there, but he loves that he can tell that Jess is smiling just from the sound of her voice.

"'Romance languages' my ass," Jess laughs. "More like romancing the bean. Yeah, sure…"

Sam's mouth falls open. It seems pretty clear what Jess is talking about from the context and her "I know you've been naughty" tone of voice, but Sam's never heard the phrase before. Of course he knows girls do, um…_that_…in theory, but now that he thinks about it, he's never heard any of them actually talk about it before.

Of course, how would he know? Apparently women have some secret code language for it. 'Romancing the bean?' _Seriously_?

"True. Now that I'm living with Sam, I don't really double-click the mouse. Much," Jess adds, giggling.

_Holy shit._ At this point, it'd be obvious to an idiot what she's talking about and Sam's not one of those, but he is a firm believer in the fact that you can Google anything, so he does.

The first page of hits for "romancing the bean" turns up glowing reviews for some coffee shop in Burbank. Definitely not what he's looking for, so he pages over until he finds an Urban Dictionary entry: "**Romancing the Bean—**female masturbation." Then, just to cover all his bases, he keys in "double-clicking the mouse". Most of the hits are computer tech stuff, but the top five are pretty fucking far from it. So to speak.

Sam's staring at the computer screen wondering what else he's been missing, and he doesn't notice that he can't hear Jess talking anymore until he feels her hand on his shoulder, her breath tickling his ear. He starts guiltily and Jess chuckles, soft and bordering on dirty.

"That's some interesting research you're doing there, Sam," she says, sucking a kiss into the side of his neck. His face flushes hot.

"I, er…I overheard you talking," he finally manages, kind of embarrassed, but more distracted by the things she's doing with her mouth, and what the hell? Like he's supposed to care about being coherent when she's right there, her long, soft curls draping over his shoulder, light strawberry scent of her shampoo curling around him. Sam closes his eyes and inhales deeply, drawing the smell of her in, and a flush of arousal warms him.

"Want me to explain it to you?" she asks.

"Uh…" he starts, but it turns to a low moan as she runs both hands down his chest, ending with her fingers stroking and tickling just under the waistband of his jeans. Then her voice drops a register and she breathes it next to his ear.

"Or I could just show you how it's done."

Sam's mouth drops open on a sharply indrawn breath and his head falls back a little. He reaches for her over his shoulder, threading his fingers into her hair, pulling her forward and kissing her. She goes with it for a moment, lets him slide his tongue across hers for a too-short second, sweet girl-taste that he never gets tired of, and then she's pulling away, laughing soft and sexy.

"Oh no. That's a lesson for another day," she says, fake-prissy, but grinning wickedly as she turns her back to him and moves toward the couch a few steps away. She stops at the edge of the seat and looks over her shoulder at him, reaches for the button of her denim shorts. They mold to her curves like they're a part of her and Sam gets hot just watching her walk in them, much less with the way she's sliding them off over her perfect round ass, slow enough to make him twitch. She watches him from behind the curtain of her hair, a little smile curving her lips.

The word "tease" is on the tip of Sam's tongue, but the term doesn't really apply and they both know it. He's going to get everything he wants before this is over.

She steps out of the shorts, tosses her hair over her shoulder and sprawls back onto the sofa casually, like it's nothing, just an evening in front of the TV, but then she throws one long, smooth leg over the arm of the couch. Sam swallows hard and his throat is so dry it clicks. _Goddamn,_ she hasn't even started yet and Sam's already hard. He reaches down and pulls his chair closer to her, using the motion as a cover to push at his crotch with his thumb, uselessly trying to relieve the pressure of his zipper digging into his dick.

Then Jess crosses her arms in front of her, takes hold of the hem of her t-shirt and pulls it off over her head, letting it drop behind her. She leaves her arms up and stretches luxuriously, rolling her shoulders and letting her eyes fall shut. Then she opens them halfway, her gaze hot on Sam and he shudders, slouching back in his chair and shifting his legs further apart.

Jess keeps her eyes on him as she lowers her arms and slides both hands down to her chest, trailing her nails back and forth just above her breasts. Her bra is made of some flimsy material that doesn't cover up a thing and he can see her nipples pressing against the fabric, dark and hardening as she moves her hands lower, strokes across them. She lets a soft, breathy moan escape and Sam can't stop himself from reaching for her then, running his hand up her smooth, golden thigh.

"Uh, uh," Jess says, pushing his hand gently away. "No touching. Pay attention to your lesson," she says, raising one eyebrow and making a stern face, but the effect is ruined by the little twitch of her dimple as she tries not to smile.

She's so little-girl cute and so fucking hot at the same time—Sam feels pole-axed by the combination, like his wires got crossed somewhere and they're sparking against each other, on the verge of shorting out completely. He takes a deep breath, lets it out shakily.

"Yes, ma'am," he says, voice a rough whisper that might have embarrassed him ten minutes ago, before he lost all sense.

Jess reaches down then and lifts one breast out of her bra, watching him from under her lashes as she smoothes her thumb around the nipple, and Sam can almost feel its velvet-rough texture just from watching her, and he aches to touch her. She leaves the bra just like that, half on, and—_God_, Sam wonders what he ever did to deserve this girl_—_because it's even sexier than naked would be, half-clothed like that, and from the look in her eye, Jess damn well knows it.

She trails her right hand down between her legs then and Sam can see how wet she is already, slick and glistening as she brushes her fingers back and forth across her folds, teasing and tickling. _Christ, _he can smell the sharp, musky tang of her arousal, and Sam suddenly wonders how much of it's just from the fact that he's watching her. The thought makes him groan and press his palm hard against his erection. Jess tracks the motion.

"I didn't say you couldn't touch _yourself_. Go ahead," she says, then jerks her hips a little, moving her fingers a little faster without taking her eyes from his, her gaze hot, electric, fixing him in place.

Jess is really getting into it now, breath coming faster and mouth open, tip of her tongue snaking out over her lower lip every few seconds. She's right there, within Sam's reach, writhing and making those incredible sounds, rolling her hips and throwing her head back.

Sam's breathing hard, too, dying to put his hands on her, his mouth, something—and touching himself right now would be an extraordinarily bad idea. He's too far gone as it is and he clamps both hands to the seat of his chair. Then she dips two fingers inside her, pushing in and out a few times before she brings them out shining with her slick, rubs the moisture around, panting and moaning softly, circling her clit with her fingers.

An incredulous little laugh bubbles up from Sam's throat and if it comes out sounding more like a whimper, he doesn't give a _shit_ right now, especially when Jess raises her idle hand and wraps it in her wild mass of hair and pulls a little. It's the same place he likes to put his own hand when they're together and the sight of it makes his heart squeeze tight in his chest. She's so amazing, so beautiful, and every time it hits him as hard as the first, how much he wants her, I_loves/I_ her, and his eyes start to sting.

Jess is talking now, whispering _fuck_ and _God _and_ Sam_, just like she does when he's touching her, and he knows she's getting close. He reaches for his dick and squeezes it through his jeans, trying to keep it together a little longer, but Jess is making the prettiest sounds, she's fucking gorgeous, and the last, louder cry that bursts out of her when she comes almost takes him apart. He groans at the sight of her body locking, arching and trembling with the force of her orgasm.

She says his name then, short breathy gasps of _Sam, fuck me, please, now, now, now_, but he's way ahead of her, already shucked out of his jeans and pushing her down onto the couch. His hands are shaking when he grips his aching hard length and slides it inside her without ceremony. She's hot like burning and so wet, and Sam bottoms out and freezes there, muscles rigid, cock twitching and jerking, as he tries not to come right then.

But Jess…_God_…she pulls him in, wraps her legs and arms around him, mouthing at his neck and pushing her hips against him, until he gives it up and just drives his cock into her, deep and hard and desperate, forcing breathless, helpless little sounds out of her with every roll of his hips. He doesn't want to be too rough with her, but she's meeting his thrusts with the little hitching twists of her body that drive him crazy at the best of times and now…_God_ it's not gonna take him long, but he wants to see her face when he comes and he pulls back, watching her.

Sam's never known anyone like Jess, sweet and open, holding all her heart right there in her eyes for him to read. It undoes him every time, makes him want to promise her anything, everything, and it's no different this time. She locks gazes with him and surges up, drawing him to her with her nails digging into his skin and maybe there'll be blood, but Sam's used to that and he couldn't care less. Jess is losing it, movements getting wilder and more uneven, and then she moans in his ear, _Sam… fuck, Sam _and he's gone. He comes like he's dying, thighs seizing and body shuddering, pleasure spreading through his body like wildfire.

As soon as the white-hot shock of it passes, Sam's kissing her, deep and slow and sweet, trying to pour everything he feels into her, make her understand what she means to him with that alone, until finally his arms give out and he shifts his weight to the side. He just holds Jess there in the circle of his arms, not wanting to move, enjoying the way she cards her fingers through his hair, until the intensity has dropped back to manageable levels and it's just them again.

"So…you all caught up now?" Jess asks, wry smile curving her lips. It takes Sam a minute to figure out what she's talking about, remember what started it all.

"Oh," he says, grinning back. "I'm not sure. I saw a couple of other terms on that web page I didn't know. 'Polishing the pearl,' was it? There might still be some holes in my education. In fact, I'm pretty sure there was a whole list…"

Jess giggles. "Geek. Do you want definitions, or should I just use the words in a sentence?"

"I really think you're gonna have to show me…"

Lucky Man

Happiness  
More or less  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Oh my, my  
Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know just where I am

But how many corners do I have to turn?  
How many times do I have to learn  
All the love I have is in my mind?

Well, I'm a lucky man  
With fire in my hands

Happiness  
Something in my own place  
I'm stood here naked  
Smiling, I feel no disgrace  
With who I am

Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know just who I am

But how many corners do I have to turn?  
How many times do I have to learn  
All the love I have is in my mind?

I hope you understand  
I hope you understand

Gotta love that'll never die

Happiness  
More or less  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Happiness  
Coming and going  
I watch you look at me  
Watch my fever growing  
I know  
Oh my, my  
Oh my, my  
Oh my, my  
Oh my, my

Gotta love that'll never die  
Gotta love that'll never die  
No, no  
I'm a lucky man

It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Oh my, my  
Oh my, my  
It's just a change in me  
Something in my liberty  
Oh my, my  
Oh my, my


End file.
